ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 3
Long Lost Friend is the third episode of Ultraman One (series), it features the return of Ultraman Giga. Appearance Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *Ultraman Giga (merges with Mirai Tomoya) *Ultrawoman Lila (as Isurugi Yamato) Kaiju & Seijin *Alien Magician Human characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Summary It was another of an ordinary day on Earth (12 noon), but a witch alien with the designation "Magician" had arrived on the planet and stumbled upon a depressed university female student, Mirai Tomoya. The witch alien proceeded to possess her and effectively killing off the humanity of Mirai. The SACD members would confront her the next day, who proceeded with denying all "lawful" claims from them. The members of the defensive force left the alien's wooden house full of suspicions within their minds. During that particular night, One Otari continued to investigate the strange woman he met in the morning but ceased his research when the captain Toshiwa reminded him to sleep. The next day, the infiltrator Kato Mosa becomes One Darkness and demanded Ultraman One to engage in battle with him. Awakened by the aforementioned sounds, Otari rushed to the courtyard of the SACD Headquarters and was shocked by the appearance of an evil clone that highly resembled the Ultraman he had merged with. Otari becomes the protector of Earth, One and begins fighting the darkness doppelganger. In terms of strength and abilities, One was easily outcasted and reverted back to Otari after a short battle. Otari was escorted into safety by Isurugi Yamato, who quickly nursed the wounds that Otari acquired during the previous fight. But when Otari was called back to meet his teammates, the young man lied that he was late for the discussions over the mysterious background of "Mirai Tomoya". During the night, Alien Magician was cooking her evil ingredients to initiate her revenge against Earthlings as Kato approached the witch alien. Claiming himself to be on her side, Kato passed Magician a Magic Vander and tasked her to defeat One. Meanwhile, in the deepest reaches of space, another giant of light was coming nearer to Earth. Merely annoyed that the SACD Members had confronted her for the second time, Magician unveiled her true identity and disappeared in front of them. She quickly unleashed an attractive smell from another location of the forest she arrived in, "humans" were drawn closer towards it as Magician prepared to slaughter them one by one to spite future victims. This becomes her greatest undoing as the defensive force personnel was able to track her down and surrounding Magician. While Marina, Kato, Sakura and Otari pointed their guns at the witch alien and bailing out her potential victims, the captain and Zena were stationed in their aircraft in a ready-assault to eliminate Magician from causing further unlawful actions. With secret eye contact from Kato, Magician immediately held the latter as a hostage. Restraining the others from moving forward towards her, Kato pretended to be wounded and allowing Magician to teleport away. Sensing the whereabouts of the witch alien through telepathy, Otari entrusted his teammates in taking care of Kato and the Earthlings rescued. During the chase, Magician resumed her gigantic physiology with Otari transforming Ultraman One shortly. Assisting the Ultraman was Zena and Toshiwa, but Magician quickly shot down their aircraft through multiple energy bolts and sending them crash-landing towards the ground. The witch alien was incapable of matching One in terms of physical strength but when the young Ultra fired the One-Cross Shot at Magician, the witch alien summoned the "Magic Vander" and reflected the attack towards One. Despite being wounded, as a result, One assumed his Speed Form. Dashing towards Magician within the blink of a second, One delivered successive kicks and punches towards the witch alien and weakening her. One prepares to charge the One Vanisher, his Color Timer started to blink and depleted his ability to fire his finisher blow. Taking advantage of that, the witch alien begins firing electrical beams, fireballs, energy bolts and choking mists from the Magic Vander at One, who sees himself nearing the brink of death. But when Magician summoned two sword-wielding skeletons to shatter One's body apart, the skeletons were stopped with a red beam from the atmosphere and vanished into particles. Arriving on Earth was Ultraman Giga, the long lost friend of One. Recharged with the light from Giga, One stood up with the feelings of reunion and surprise and having a warm-hearted hug with Giga. Now partnering themselves, Giga and Xena combined their Ultra Beams while Magician fired her strongest beam. The duo Ultras eventually overpowered Magician and overwhelming her with an explosion. Realized Mirai Tomoya's sorrowful life was innocently manipulated with the current deceased alien, Giga decided to revive her lifeforce and taking her as his human host. Giga and One then flew across the skies, having finished the battle. The SACD members were touched by this moment of compassion save Kato, who was embedded with rage. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity